My World's
by Socha
Summary: Hi all this is my first story so I'm not that confident in it and any feedback is appreciated, also sorry if the story line drifts a bit just tell me in the reviews. This story is a crossover of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter and Rise of the Guardians. I hope you enjoy
1. summery

Hi all this is my first story so I'm not that confident in this story and any feedback is appreciated, also sorry if the story line drifts a bit. This story is a crossover of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter and Rise of the Guardians. I hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry If the story line drifts in any way please let me know in reviews, and advice is welcomed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_My name is Sora and I live in three very different worlds, you may have heard of them. The first world is the world of Spirits like Santa Clause, the Tooth fairy, Jack Frost that sort of spirit. The second is the world of Greek myths and legends, like Theseus, the Hydra, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. The last is the world of magic, wands and spells, potions and broom flying, that sort of thing._

* * *

SMACK. A snowball hit the back of my head with such force I was knocked forward out of my chair and only one person can do that with a snowball so I quickly shut my new diary and picked up a snow ball (**A/N** Sora is a winter spirit like Jack). I got up ducked another snowball and threw one. SMACK. Middle of Jack Frost's face. "Lovely to see you too Jack."

"How did you know it was me" he was pouting how cute. "Jack you're the only person I know who can throw a snowball and knock me out of my seat or off my feet"

"oh well then" and that was how the snowball fight started

* * *

2 hours later. Jack Frost Pov.

* * *

We had just finished the epic snowball fight when I remembered why I came here in the first place. "Hey Sora, North is holding a Christmas dinner party tonight after he gets back from delivering toys, we are allowed to bring friends and I was wondering if you would like to come." Sora who was trying to get the water and snow out of her hair looked thoughtful then she turned to me and smiled at me. "I would love to come, imagine the fun we could have annoying Bunnymund." This is why I I'm friends with Sora, she's so like me, she's a winter spirit, she loves having fun, and she loves annoying Bunnymund.

"That awesome we can drive Bunnymund up the wall, and I can introduce you to North, Tooth and Sandy." At this she laughed. " Sounds like we'll have a fun night, when do we leave?"

"As soon as you dry off"

"Holly shit, be back in a sec" I laughed, sometime when Sora gets exited she forgets the most obvious like in this case she was dripping wet. "I'm back, sorry if I made you wait"

"nah it's fine" she had changed into a simple white singlet top and pale blue jeans, she had her pale blonde hair tied up high and like always she wasn't wearing any shoes. "Come on then lets go"

* * *

1 flight and a few races later (still Jack's Pov.)

* * *

We flew in laughing shocking Bunnymund to his core, the look on his face was so funny that one look at it had both me and Sora on the ground clutching our stomachs. This seemed to bring Bunny out of his shock and he became angry. "What's so funny huh?"

"Y-you-your face w-was pr-priceless" Sora was unsurprisingly starting to calm down but that didn't help Bunny. "Yeah and what ar' you doin' here"

"I invited her" I decide to speak up because Bunny hated Sora more then me if it was possible but that only seemed to make Bunny's anger worse, North who also seemed to cense the danger spoke up. "Jack who is this" Sora looked up at North at this and smiled at him, he smiled back at her.

"North, this is Sora my best friend and fellow winter spirit"

"AND A BLOODY NUSENCE!" We all looked at bunny who looked like he wanted to tare his own ears out. "Bunnymund" North looked quite shocked at Bunny's rage, "if you don't calm down I'm afraid I will have to..."

* * *

**If you enjoyed this story or have anything to say please review.**

**This is what Sora looks like:**

**She has long (down to her ankles long) pale blond hair, her eyes change from teal if she's happy, to grey if she's angry and anything in-between. She is 300 years old, but looks about 16, she is a little bit shorter then Jack.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry If the story line drifts in any way please let me know in reviews, and advice is welcomed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians.**

**I will also put in a song in this chapter.**

**To RyuNoRainbow: This is after the Giant War.**

**To KillerJill04: It probably will be after all it won't work with Leo because he is fire and Sora is ice/winter, but it will with Jack because he is Winter and a spirit like her, I will however make Leo and Sora and Leo have a brother, sister relation ship.**

* * *

_last time:_

_ "Bunnymund" North looked quite shocked at Bunny's rage, "if you don't calm down I'm afraid I will have to..."_

* * *

Jack Frost Pov

* * *

"oh shut your trap Kangaroo, I'm only here for the evening and then I'm leaving, so pipe down or I might decide to stay for a few days." We all looked at Sora who surprisingly had not only spoken up but also looked a little angry. (**A/N the reason is one of her personal experiences, I will explain later in the story (maybe)** Even more surprisingly that shut Bunny up and had him looking like an animal had crawled under his nose and died. The tension was so great that nobody wanted to break it but eventually North spoke up.

"well... I suppose we should eat now?" It sounded more like a question but it did break the tension and dinner was a pleasant experience.

* * *

One meal later, Sora's Pov

* * *

After dinner we all moved into the lounge and all sat in little groups talking but like always Jack didn't like that so he obviously spoke up. "hey why don't we do karaoke?" Fuck you Jack, you just had to suggest the one thing I absolutely hate but won't refuse to play because of my stupid demigod pride **(****A/N which she got from camp half-blood)** so instead of the long line of swear words that I wanted to say to Jack I said, "of course I _love_ karaoke!" Only Jack seemed to notice the sarcasm but everyone else eventually agreed.

I walked over to the karaoke machine and set it on random. "Ok first up me, Jack and the Kangaroo singing, oh no, Boom, boom, pow (black eyed peas)

(Jack, **Sora,** _Bunny, **Sora and Bunny, **_**All**)

Gotta get-get, gotta get-get

Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get

**_Boom boom boom_**, gotta get-get

**_Boom boom boom_**, gotta get-get

**_Boom boom boom_**, gotta get-get

**_Boom boom boom_**, gotta get-get

**_Boom boom boom_**, now

**_Boom boom boom_**, now

**_Boom boom pow_**

**_Boom boom_**

Yo, I got that hit that beat the block

You can get that bass overload

I got that rock and roll

That future flow

That digital spit

Next level visual shit

I got that boom boom pow

How the beat bang, boom boom pow

**I like that boom boom pow**

**Them chickens jackin' my style**

**They try copy my swagger**

**I'm on that next shit now**

**I'm so 3008**

**You so 2000 and late**

**I got that boom, boom, boom**

**That future boom, boom, boom**

**Let me get it now**

**_Boom boom boom_**, gotta get-get

**_Boom boom boom_**, gotta get-get

**_Boom boom boom_**, gotta get-get

**_Boom boom boom_**, gotta get-get

**_Boom boom boom_**, now

**_Boom boom boom_**, now

**_Boom boom pow_**

**_Boom boom pow_**

_I'm on the supersonic boom_

_Y'all hear the spaceship zoom_

_When, when I step inside the room_

_Them girls go ape-shit, uh_

_Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit_

_That low-fi stupid 8 bit_

_I'm on that HD flat_

_This beat go boom boom bap_

I'm a beast when you turn me on

Into the future cybertron

Harder, faster, better, stronger

Sexy ladies extra longer

'Cause we got the beat that bounce

We got the beat that pound

We got the beat that 808

That the boom, boom in your town

**People in the place**

**If you wanna get down**

**Put your hands in the air**

**Will. drop the beat now**

**_Yup, yup_**

I be rockin' them beats, **_yup, yup_**

I be rockin' them beats, **_y-y-yup, yup_**

_Here we go, here we go, satellite radio_

_Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom_

_Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns_

_Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom_

_Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom_

_Shittin' on y'all you with the_

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'

This beat go boom, boom

_Let the beat rock_

_Let the beat rock_

_Let the beat rock_

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'

This beat go boom, boom

**I like that boom boom pow**

**Them chickens jackin' my style**

**They try copy my swagger**

**I'm on that next shit now**

**I'm so 3008**

**You so 2000 and late**

**I got that boom boom boom**

**That future boom boom boom**

**Let me get it now**

**_Boom boom boom_**, gotta get-get

**_Boom boom boom_**, gotta get-get

**_Boom boom boom_**, gotta get-get

**_Boom boom boom_**, gotta get-get

**_Boom boom boom_**, now

**_Boom boom boom_**, now

**_Boom boom pow_**

**_Boom boom pow_**

_Let the beat rock_

(Let the beat rock)

_Let the beat rock_

(Let the beat)

_Let the beat_

(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)

* * *

Jack's Pov

* * *

Wow. That was so embarrassing but so fun. "So who's next"

"Well I guess it's me and Tooth next" I grinned at the thought of North singing anything but a Russian song, it was just so hilarious.

* * *

several embarrassingly fun hours later

* * *

"Well that was fun but I have to go now see you later. Jack you coming?" I jumped. I was laughing so hard at North's failed attempt at a rock solo that I didn't notice Sora get up to leave. "Sure I'll come but not for long I promised Jamie I would visit him in the morning."

A little while later we arrived at Sora's place.

"See you tomorrow Sora?"

"No sorry I have to go visit a friend but I should be back in about a week."

"Ok, so see you next week" In all honesty I was curios as to who her friend was but I new better then to ask. If Sora wanted you to know something she would just tell you. "Ok see you." She turned and went inside while I took off to see Jamie, but in all honestly I would miss her it's like I'm missing a part of me when she's gone.

* * *

**So what did you all think, next chapter I'm going to introduce Leo.**

**I am very busy with school and other things so I will not be able to post very often, but I will post at least 1 chapter per week.**


	4. Information on Sora

**Some of you may be wondering what Sora looks like. This chapter just explains all the facts.**

* * *

Name: Sora (**obviously**)

Gender: Female (**obviously**)

age: RotG: 300, PJ: 19, HP:16

Hair colour: Blond so pale it looks white, but can be identified as blond.

Length: Long (when down it reaches her ankles)

eye colour: turquoise when really happy, pale grey when upset, deep grey when angry, and any colour in-between for every other mood

General looks: prettier than Aphrodite (If you can imagine)

other looks: she is extremely pretty when she smiles, but when she glares at you it is terrifying

Godly parent (PJ): her godly parent is Boreas

Personality: most of the time she is kind and loyal, but her personality depends on her mood other times, she also has a short temper.

other information: animals love her and she can talk to them, when with Leo in the woods there is a wolf that follows her around, she can also fly (RotG & PJ)

* * *

**If there is any other information that you want to know just PM me what you want to know and I'll PM you back the information.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry If the story line** **drifts in any way please let me know in reviews, and advice is welcomed. I know in the last chapter I said that Sora would be gone for a week but I'm going to change that to two months.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians.**

**To RyuNoRainbow: yes, yes it does but I find it so much more fun to write when you don't worry about tiny gramma and spelling mistakes.**

**To KillerJill04: I am not going to have a Jack, Leo rivalry though Leo will be a bit suspicious at first because he sees Sora as a his sister.**

**To Gummy bear dreamer: Sora's godly parent is Boreas, but Leo often jokes that she could be a child of all the Olympian gods because of her personality.**

* * *

**Sora's Pov**

* * *

I watched Jack fly off and then went to pack, I was so excited to see my little brother again, after all I hadn't seen him since he went off for that nasty war that he should have stayed out of** (A/N Leo is her little brother)**. Soon I was ready to leave, I took the last look at my house for two months maybe longer.

* * *

**A few hours longer Leo's Pov**

* * *

I was walking through the woods to get to bunker 9 and when I was almost at the entrance I heard the door close, so naturally I went to see who went in because no monster could get in. When I opened the door I was hit with a blast of cold wind, then I heard my favourite hot like wow. Only one other person could use or even find the sound system, only one other person knows my favourite song and only one other person can summon up wind that cold in the middle of summer.

"Snowflake? Are you here?" **(A/N Leo calls Sora Snowflake and she calls him Flame or Little Flame) **I heard a laugh from the somewhere above me.

"Yes Flame I'm here" I looked up just in time to see Sora jump down from the catwalk. I ran up to hug her and she hugged me back. "So how have you been since I last saw you?"

"I've been good, but I did miss you, why didn't you visit sooner?" At this I pulled away and looked at her face, as always she was moor beautiful then Aphrodite, but I really don't care about that except when the other boys stare at her, it annoys the crap out of me because they don't care about her, but it never bothers her, I wonder why? I wounder why people wonder? whops ADHD acting up.

"well Little Flame, I only heard that you were back recently and I came as fast as I could." I smiled at her I really do love my sister.

"Lunch is on soon and I wasn't going to go but I will go if your going" She smiled at me. "I will have lunch but I want to see some of the animals in the forest you go on ahead, I will be there shortly." I wondered if she was going to do a grand entrance and smirked at the thought of the Aphrodite cabins reaction, after all the only child of Aphrodite that likes Sora is Piper, but then again Piper isn't a normal child of Aphrodite.

* * *

halfway through lunch

* * *

Sora still hasn't arrived and I am getting worried about her she usually isn't this late just then a cold wind came through camp and papers and other things went flying. In the confusion I heard a laugh and realized it was Sora, immediately the papers went back to the spots they were in before and when everyone looked up at Sora the boys started wolf whistling, I was really irritated and was about to yell at them to shut up when Chiron stood up and called for silence.

"Sora what are you doing here? You usually don't come to meals." I hid a smirk realising what Sora was doing.

"Well I was a little hungry but mainly I came here to see Flame." whispering broke out **(A/N nobody in camp knows that Sora and Leo are like siblings and they don't know the names they call each other)** I stood up, walked over to her and pulled her into hug.

"Long time no see Snowflake, how've you been?" More people started to whisper and I resisted the urge to burst out laughing, finally one boy stood up. "Are you two dating each other?" This was too much for me and I promptly started laughing, and Sora did too. The boy looked even more confused at this and one look at his face and I was rolling on the floor clutching my stomach.

"No Flame here is my little brother" another round of whispering broke out while Sora pulled me to my feet. I was about to go sit down with Sora when another boy stood up. I recognised him as the egotistical son of Ares.

"You're really hot, like really hot, so I'll let you date me."

* * *

**So what do you think of the chapter, and thank you all for the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry If the story line** **drifts in any way please let me know in reviews, and advice is welcomed. I know in the last chapter I said that Sora would be gone for a week but I'm going to change that to two months.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians.**

**Thx for all your reviews, I'm glad you all like this. Sorry if this update is a little late**

* * *

**Leo's Pov**

* * *

I saw red, that's all a saw. I feel Sora's hand on my shoulder and I realised I was walking forward to punch him so I stoped moving and watched Sora walk towards him instead. When she was a few feet away from him she said. "I'm sorry I don't date nobodies like you and besides I'm way out of your league." We all watched him going red, then he raised his fist to hit Sora. I was about to set him on fire when the wind picked up and nobody could see at all and as suddenly as it started the wind stoped and we all saw him on the ground whimpering with Sora standing over him. "Ever try to hit a girl again and it will be the last thing you ever do." With that she walked out with me a few steps behind her.

* * *

**Sora's Pov**

* * *

I can't believe it he actually had the nerve to try and hit me, I mean it could have been anyone and yet he still did it. I stormed away only dimly aware that Leo was following me and even less aware that I was heading to bunker 9. When I reached bunker 9 I ran in and turned to face Leo. "Leo what do you say we ditch this camp and go kill some monsters?"

"Why?"

"why? Because I really don't fell like staying here for a month, that's why." I watched him process the information, when it finally hit him that I was staying for a month his whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really, your staying for a month?" I nodded "Yay, where do you want to go? When are we going? When will we come back?" I laughed. "I think Greece or Rome, now if you want and in a month."

"Ok lets go." I grabbed his hand a took off for Rome, this was going to be one fun month.

* * *

**Again thx for reading and sorry I was a little late with this update but I've been very busy. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry If the story line** **drifts in any way please let me know in reviews, and advice is welcomed. I know in the last chapter I said that Sora would be gone for a week but I'm going to change that to two months.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians.**

**Thx for all your reviews, I'm glad you all like this.**

* * *

**Sora's Pov**

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock, I cursed. It's midnight in Rome, I look across the room at Leo curled up in his sleep. I sighed and got up and turned the radio on then I went and sat next to Leo. I sat watching Leo when the next song came on, I intently thought about the time I first met Leo. **(A/N The song is safe and sound by Taylor swift and The Civil Wars, the next bit will be Sora when she first met Leo.)**

**_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go._**

_The boy was crying and holding onto me when I told him I'd never leave him and I don't regret that decision as he obviously meeds some one to care for him._

**_When all those shadows almost killed your light._**

_He looks so alone, so scared, he looks ready to die, I can't let that happen._

**_I remember you said "don't leave me alone."_**

_I got the boy a meal and a place to stay, now I'm making sure he is resting, I got up from beside his bed and turned to leave when he asked me to stay, I turned and looked at him he was close to tears._

**_But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight._**

_The boy needs some one, he's been alone for far to long, that's the past now and I will be in his future._

**_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._**

_I held him close to me, telling him to try and rest as the sun's going down and he looks like he needs the rest._

**_You'll be all right, no one can hurt you now._**

_As the boy cried he told me he had just escaped from an abusive foster home, I told him that it's alright and I wouldn't let anyone else hurt him._

**_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._**

_When he woke up panicked I told him that it was okay, he was safe, we both were._

**_Don't you dare look out your window; darling everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on._**

_It was a day after I met the boy, Leo, and people were looking for us, him for a foster home, me for kidnaping, I told him not to look out the window or we would be in trouble._

**_Curled up to this lullaby. Even when the music's gone, gone._**

_He asked me for a song and I told him there was no music yet still he asked, so I sung him a soft lullaby._

**__****_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. _****_You'll be all right, no one can hurt you now. _****_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._**

_He cried every nigh and I sung to him every night. Every night it was the same routine._

**_Just close your eyes. You'll be al right. _****_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._**

___I grew attached to Leo, I swore to myself that I would do all I could to never see him cry again, and even deeper then that, I swore on my life that I would not be the cause of his tears._

At the end of the song I was crying, happy that my baby brother, my little flame was safe from all the harm he was put through. Just then he stirred and looked up at me, by then I had stopped crying. "Sis, why do you look so sad?"

"I am not sad, little brother, I am happy, happy I have you" He stared at me, then smiled and said. "Me to sis, me to." And with that he hugged me and slowly fell asleep to the lullaby I had started to sing for him.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but I had a bad case of writers block plus a whole lot of assignments due, but anyway if you want the story of how Leo and Sora met just PM or Review, if I have enough requests I'll make it a bonus chapter.**


	8. Past: Sora meets Leo

**Sorry If the story line** **drifts in any way please let me know in reviews, and advice is welcomed. I know in the last chapter I said that Sora would be gone for a week but I'm going to change that to two months.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians.**

**A lot of people have asked for this chapter so here it is. The story of how Sora meet Leo.**

* * *

**Sora's Pov.**

* * *

I was walking through the woods when a little bluebird flew up to me. "Sora, there is a small boy who looks like he needs help."

"Thank you for telling me. Will you please lead me to him." The bird took off with me following close behind, shortly we arrived in a clearing with a small boy lying in the middle. A landed and ran up to him checking his pulse. "Thank you for bringing me to him, he will be alright now." I picked the boy up and flew to a cave where I put down the boy and started to make a fire to warm the place up. I had just got the fire going when the boy woke up, he looked panicked. His eyes scanned the cave and when his eyes fell on me by the fire he looked even more panicked. I got up and walked over to him, when I got to him I asked him if he was ok, he nodded, got up and tried to run out of the cave. Just as he got to the front of the cave I grabbed him and lifted him up, he started to scream and cry, but I did not immediately put him down instead I put him back on the bed and hugged him whispering to him trying to calm him down.

Instantly the boy stopped screaming but he continued to cry while I whispered reassurances to him. Slowly he started to calm down until he stopped crying all together and he looked up at me and whispered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sora. Don't worry your safe now, no one will hurt you while I'm around." I smiled at him. "Now you should sleep, you look tired and the is going down." Slowly he nodded and lay down, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. I smiled again and looked over him, then I frowned when I noticed some bruises on his arms, I'd have to ask him about them next. As he slept I gathered some fruit, and nuts and cooked them a little, when the boy woke up he looked a lot better than before and he slowly ate some of the fruit. After he had finished I went over to him. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you get those bruises?" He started to cry again and I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok your safe now." I whispered to him. Slowly as he sobbed into my shirt he told me about how his mother died and all his foster homes and about how he had just run away from an abusive one. I swore under my breath when he told me about 'the dirt lady', this kid was a demigod, judging about what he just said about his fire powers, a son of Hephaestus. As an unofficial guardian I could do nothing for him but I was lucky I was a demigod or else I would not be able to do anything to help him.

As soon as he had finished his story I looked at him. "We need to find you a place to stay and get you a proper meal, by the way, could you tell me your name." He sniffed then said. "Leo, my name is Leo." I smiled at him and said. "Well Leo, would you like to come with me to find you a proper place to stay?" He smiled at me a little and nodded, with that we walked out of the cave.

* * *

**A few hours later in a small town.**

* * *

"Here we are Leo you can stay here until your better, I should go now." We were in a hotel room in a small town. Leo looked up at me as I was about to leave. "Will you stay with me?" He said as I reached the door, I turned around and looked at him, in that moment I felt a connection to him that I couldn't shake. "Of course Leo, I'll never leave you." And as he burst into tears and ran and hugged me, I realised what the connection to him was. "Leo?" I whispered, He looked up at me. "Would you like to be my little brother?" With that he started crying again and nodded. I smiled as I hugged him, now I would never leave him again.

* * *

**Several weeks later.**

* * *

Leo was screaming trying to get out of the cops grasp and run to me, I was trying to do the exact same except I was punching kicking and biting, I even used a bit of my power. Leo started to cry and struggle even more as the cop started to drag him to the car. "LEO! LEO LISTEN TO ME!" Leo stopped screaming and looked up a bit still struggling. Crying I continued yelling at him. "LEO I PROMISE YOU THAT ONE DAY WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN BUT FOR NOW PLEASE DO AS YOUR TOLD AND STAY SAFE!" With that Leo was pushed into the car and I stopped struggling, I was pushed into a car off to Wilderness school.

* * *

**Several years later.** **Leo's Pov****.**

* * *

For once I was not being shipped off to another foster home, this time I was off to a wilderness school. As soon as I got there I knew I wasn't going to like it much. After a confusing tour, and a long day I snuck out of my dorm and eventually found the roof. As I climbed up onto the roof I noticed I girl sitting up there. "Umm, excuse me but can I sit here." I was beside the girl now pointing at the spot next to her, she turned to look at me. As soon as I saw her face I thought that I should remember it from somewhere, she saw me and looked somewhere between crying, happiness and disbelief. "Leo?" she whispered.

"Yeah, that's me. "suddenly, she was hugging me and I remembered. "Sora?" She hugged me tighter, and in that moment I had never felt happier in my life. Unfortunately, she left soon after, telling me she would see me again.

* * *

**After that Leo meet Piper, Jason arrived, then Annabeth came and took them to camp, and Leo meet Sora again. Thx for reading next chapter should be up within the next week or so. Please review.**


	9. AN

**Hi guys I'm really sorry about this but I'm a little low on inspiration right now so I'm going to put this story hold for a month or two after that I will start putting new chapters up. Sorry about this but I promise it will only be for two months at most.**


	10. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone I'm back and now I'm up to Hogwarts. There are a lot of changes, which you will no doubt see in the story but I'm going to tell you here anyway. One Fred and Gorge are both alive and well, muggle studies is a full-time subject and each subject has an assistant professor, I have also added a wizard cooking class which just a normal cooking class except the Wizarding way. There might be a few more but this is all I can think of for now.**

**Sora is friends with everyone but is mainly friends with Neville and Luna.**

* * *

**3rd person**

* * *

A month was over and Sora had to take Leo back to camp. "Do you have to go?" Leo asked when they got back to camp. "I'm sorry Leo but I promised a friend I'd visit them. I'll visit you as soon as I can promise." Leo sighed but nodded and hugged Sora. She hugged him back kissed him on the check and then steeped back. "Leo do me two more favours, one cheer up, and two stay awesome until next time I see you." At this Leo looked up and smiled. "I'm always awesome."

"Of course you are." Sora smiled at Leo one more time and then turned and flew away.

* * *

**A very long flight later, Sora's Pov.**

* * *

I landed in a back ally behind King's Cross and walked to the front. This year was going to be fun after all the changes made, I am also going to be the new cooking professor. It should also be interesting with Harry teaching DADA **(A/N for those of you who don't know DADA stands for Defence against the dark arts)** Ron being his assistant. Hermione teaching muggle studies, Neville helping in herboligy, Luna helping in care of magical creatures, Ginny helping in transfiguration and Fred and Gorge helping in potions, this should be a very interesting year.

I walked to the barrier when I noticed a few people staring at me, I made a cold wind blow up and quickly slipped through the barrier onto the platform. As I walk onto the platform I was hit by an explosion of noise. I laughed as I saw the centre of the noise was Fred and Gorge, I walked over to Neville and Luna who were out of the way of all the noise .

"Hey Neville, Luna. How are you guys?" I was quite happy to see them again and it showed on my voice.

"Sora, where have you been? You went missing shortly after the battle, despite the concern in his voice I could he was happy to see me again, Luna as well. "I was tracking a few death eaters and then I went to go visit a couple of friends but that doesn't really matter right now, I heard you two a dating. Is that true?" Neville turned bright red while Luna nodded happily. "Oh that's absolutely wonderful. Well I'm going to calm Fred and Gorge down before they blow up the platform." I hugged Luna then Neville and then started fighting the crowd to get to the ginger twins.

As soon as I got to the twins I immediately started controlling them, which is to say threatening to tell everyone their crushes if they didn't calm down. It had the desired effect and soon everyone was on the train on the way to Hogwarts. I was in a compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny Neville and Luna and it was a fun trip talking and laughing, acting like nothing bad had ever happened. It felt... normal in a way, just to sit back and laugh with friends, not having to worry about tomorrow.

* * *

**There you go new chapter, also some more info about Sora I forgot to mention, Sora was a demigod wizard but died in a death eater attack and Manny brought her back to life. Also I might not update as often as I used to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review.**


End file.
